psi_patrol_wedlug_fanowfandomcom-20200216-history
Lir
Opis Lir to młoda suczka rasy American Alsatian. W Psim Patrolu zajmuje się Badaniem Gór Kaledońskich. Jej pobocznym zawodem jest bycie animatorką. Jest narzeczoną Cray’a. Wygląd Suczka ma beżowe futerko, które ma na uszach, podbrzuszu, klatce piersiowej łapach. Na czole ma beżową kreskę. Jej spód ogona, tył tylnych łap oraz łatki na przednich łapach są ciemno- beżowe. Jej pyszczek oraz łatka na głowie są jasno-czarne. Na klatce piersiowej ma ciemnoszary pas. Góra jej ogona, plecy oraz kawałek łap mają kolor ciemnoszary. Do tego nosek jest szary. Suczka urodziła się z heterochromią. Jej lewe oko jest zielone, a prawe brązowe. Pod oczyma narysowała sobie czarne kreski jak ulubiona postać z jej komiksu. Po prawej stronie pyska ma szramę. Charakter Sunia jest odważna i ryzykantką. Kocha robić to co robi. Stara się być tolerancyjna, lecz nie zawsze jej to wychodzi. Chętnie coś bada, odkrywa, pomaga i rysuje a później animuje. Głowę ma pełną pomysłów, i często w różnych momentach przychodzą jej pomysły. Do tego bardzo kreatywna no i pomysłowa. Jeżeli chodzi o energiczność do suczkę, aż nosi, jedynie w upały leży i nie chce jej się ruszać. Stara się nie gadać o przeszłości i zachować to w tajemnicy. Jeżeli chodzi o to, wtedy zachowuje się tajemniczo i mało- mówna. Zachowuje się jak piesek i często lubi sobie pobrudzić futerko. Nie przeszkadza jej się też zmoczyć. W zimie chętnie bryka w śniegu, a później wraca do bazy przemoknięta i chora. Korzysta z chwil. Do tego dość odważna i zdecydowana, umie współczuć. Nie cierpi się malować lub stroić wtedy siada i nie można ruszyć jej z miejsca. Czasem myśli brzuchem. Jednak kocha góry! Czuje wtedy coś nie znanego, a zarazem dawnego. Lubi wyzwania. Gdy ma zły dzień staje się wredna, opryskliwa. Kocha też surfować po necie i dobrze się na takich sprawach zna. Po górach zwłaszcza Kaledońskich mogłaby chodzić dniami! Taka jest dla Psiego Patrolu oraz ich przyjaciół. Jeżeli chodzi o kwestię wrogów to jest dla nich dość nieprzyjemnie. Staje się wygadana, chamska, opryskliwa a nawet agresywna!! Umiejętności Zna się jak nikt w Psim Patrolu na Górach Kaledońskich i zna każde ciekawostki o nich, okres wypiętrzania i wysokość. Do tego szybko biega. Jest wytrzymała i umie się wspinać. Ma dar do chodzenia po górach. Do tego silna. Świetnie animuje i rysuje. Rodzina * Highland- mama. * Dereck- tata. * Cray- narzeczony Dubbing * Wersja angielska- Leslie Mann * Wersja polska- Agnieszka Dygnat Biografia Suczka urodziła się w Szkocji. Dokładnie w Fort- William, w szpitalu. Zawsze lubiła chodzić po górach oraz dowiadywać się czegoś więcej o nich. Gdy miała 5 lat wraz z rodzicami weszli na Ben Nevis 'a! Góry, zwłaszcza Kaledońskie. Dlatego chętnie poznawała okresy ich wypiętrzania oraz ich wysokości. Do tego lubiła rysować. W wieku ok. 9 lat stworzyła swoją pierwszą animacje. Tak dorastała. Gdy miała 15 lat wstąpiła do armii powietrznej. Była zakochana w kapitanie jej oddziału lecz tego nie okazywała. Podczas pewnej z misji została zestrzelona. Cudem przeżyła, lecz od tamtej pory ma szramę i zapasła w śpiączkę. Obudziła się w obcym domu gdzie dwójka psów podawała się za jej rodziców! Wyszła z domu blisko jej szkoły zobaczyła rodziców z kimś... Był to ich syn! Popędziła do nich. Powiedzieli, że jej nie znają a syn odsunął ją. Domyślała się, że był to jej zamiennik. Przypomniała sobie ich słowa, że nigdy nie zostanie zastąpiona. Zrobiło jej się potwornie smutno. Zaraz zobaczyła jej dawne koleżanki z inną. Okazało się, iż one jej także nie poznają, a tamta była jej zamiennikiem. Zdruzgotana i zapomniana Lir poczłapała do obozu, gdzie mimo,iż jej kapitan jej nie poznał ani pamiętał to ją przyjął. Między nimi zawiązał się romans i wyszli nawet za siebie za mąż, lecz nie długo po tym obudziła się. Było jej smutno, iż chociaż to straciła z tego ,,snu" i co żałowała, iż się skończyło. Dlatego po wypadku zrezygnowała z bycia pilotem i opuściła miasto. Pojechała bliżej Loch Lomond by badać i tamte góry. Wtem natknęła się na grupę psów. Pewien wpadł na nią. Była na niego zła, lecz wybaczyła mu. Gdy zobaczyła, że ich jest ogromnie wiele wycofała się i odeszła. Była w górach, wspinała się, gdy łapa się poślizgnęła o śliski kamień i... spadła! Wizja zamazała się. Gdy się ocknęła zauważyła iż jest w szpitalu. Uratowały ją właśnie pieski, dlatego co do nich się przekonała. Nie długo po tym razem z nimi opuściła kraj i zamieszkała w Zatoce Przygód. Ponieważ przed wyjazdem oprowadzała pieski po górach i mówiła ciekawostki i prowadziła przy nich badania oraz, że w samolocie jako filmy puściła jej animację. Za to dostała odznakę i zamieszkała z Psim Patrolem razem w Zatoce Przygód. Strój Regularny i na misje- 'nosi granatowo- kremową kamizelkę oraz czapkę z granatowym daszkiem. '''Mission Paw-'''wtedy zakłada czarno- granatowo- kremowy kask i czarno- granatowo- kremową kamizelkę, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Air Pup-' wtedy posiada granatowo- kremowy hełm i granatowo- kremowy strój. Ma on wzorki w góry. '''Sea Patrol- '''posiada żółto- granatowo- kremowy hełm i żółto- granatowy kremowy skafander, które są we wzory gór, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''wtedy nakłada biało- granatowo- kremowy hełm i biało- granatowo- kremowy skafander, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''wtedy zakłada kremową panamę w ciemniejsze wstawki moro oraz taki sam strój, dodatkowo mają granatowy pasek. '''Winter Pup- '''wtedy nosi granatową czapkę z kremowymi paskami oraz granatową kurtkę z kremowymi paskami. '''Mighty Pup- CDN Soul Patrol- CDN Pojazd 'Regularny i na misje- '''wtedy jeździ granatowym Jeep'em w kremowe wstawki. '''Mission Paw- '''wtedy ma czarno- granatowo- kremowy mini helikopter, który może zamieniać się w skuter śnieżny, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Sea Patrol- '''wtedy jeździ żółto- granatowo- kremową motorówką, która może jeździć i po lądzie a nawet po śniegu, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Space Pup- '''jest to biało- granatowo- kremowy wahadłowiec, niektóre elementy świecą w ciemności. '''Jungle Pup- '''wtedy jeździ ciężarówką z plandeką z tyłu jest ona w kolorze kremowym w ciemniejsze wstawki. '''Winter Pup- '''ma granatowo- kremowy pług śnieżny, który zamienia się w mini stację badawczą. Wyposażenie plecaka '''Regularny i na misje- '''przyrząd do pomiarów, mini kamery, klatka meteorologiczna, wiatromierz, poletko termometrów gruntowych, widzialnościomierz, laserowy miernik wskości chmur, przyrząd do pomiaru wysokości, notes, przyrząd do datowania. '''Mission Paw- '''gogle na ultra fiolet, sieć, hak, laserowy miernik wskości chmur, przyrząd do pomiaru wysokości, notes, przyrząd do datowania. '''Air Pup- '''ponaddźwiękowe skrzydła, sieć, hak, laserowy miernik wysokości, notes, przyrząd do pomiaru wysokości. '''Sea Patrol- '''napęd wodny, sonar, skaner, przyrząd do badania sejsmologii. '''Space Pup- '''przysłona, jet- pack ponad świetlny, skaner, laserowy miernik wysokości, notes, przyrząd do datowania. '''Jungle Pup- '''nożyk, laserowy miernik wysokości, notes, przyrząd do datowania. '''Winter Pup- '''hak, gogle, lina, kurtka, notes, termos, koc termiczny, przyrząd do pomiaru wysokości, przyrząd do datowania. Cytaty Lubi # Spędzać czas z Psim Patrolem, ich przyjaciółmi. # Badać Góry Kaledońskie. # Wyjazdy, zwłaszcza te do Szkocji. # Chodzić po górach. # Animować. # Rysować. # Boże Narodzenie. # Sylwester. # Wielkanoc. # Pory roku. # Śnieg. # Słońce. # Deszcz. # Jeziora. # Dobro. Nie lubi # Wrogów Psiego Patrolu. # Zła. # Kłamstwa. # Narkotyków. # Kradnięcia filmów. # Hejtów. # Poniżania. # Gdy Cray jest smutny. Hobby # Badanie Gór Kaledońskich. # Animowanie. # Rysowanie. # Bieganie. # Wspinaczka. # Chodzenie po górach. # Siłowanie się. Strach # Koniec świata. # Burze zwłaszcza Training Storms. # Zostanie zapomniana i zastąpiona. Ciekawostki # Jest rzadką rasą psa, gdyż to American Alsatian. # Ma 72 cm wzrostu. # Suczka ma heterochromię. Jej lewe oko jest zielone, a prawe brązowe. # W Psim Patrolu jest pierwszym Badaczem Gór Kaledońskich. # Na szyi często nosi saszetkę na paszport. # Pod jej oczyma zrobiła sobie znaki jak jej ulubiona postać z komiksu. # Kiedyś była pilotem myśliwca zanim dostała się do Psiego Patrolu, ale została zestrzelona. Cudem przeżyła. Po prawej stronie pyska ma szramę. # Po wypadku zapadła w śpiączkę i miała ,,sen" iż jej bliscy ją zapomnieli i została zastąpiona, a miała zupełnie obcych rodziców. # Była kiedyś zakochana w kapitanie jej oddziału. Potem ponownie się w nim zakochała. # Lubi czytać komiksy. # Często robi fanowskie animacje. # Kocha wyjeżdżać do Szkocji. # Jest moją 100. ną postacią na tej wiki. # Na jej znaczku widnieje Loch Lomond. # Jej obroża jest biała. # Po tym jak Cray dołączył do ekipy Psiego Patrolu znów coś do niego poczuła i nawet zaiskrzyło między nimi. Obecnie są zaręczeni. # Na Ben Nevis'a wchodziła z 2 razy. # Cierpi na atazagorafobię, czyli strach przed byciem ignorowanym, zastąpionym kimś innym albo zapomnianym. Strach jest urazem po tym jak zapadła w śpiączkę. Galeria Lir Lir.PNG Lir.png|AW! ARCYŚ od Zuma the girl Lofficam go :33 Sweet <3 Lir by Toy.png|Arcycudowne arcydzieło❤️ kocham ❤️❤️By Toy Lir standing.PNG Lir and Dilara anwesring questions Ask my OC -5.PNG|Z serii zapytaj moje OC F923A891-6111-4383-BF1C-4AEFF801D88E.png|Grudniowy Challenge 2 dzień 29 ''Nostalgia Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Wymyślone Postacie Kategoria:OC Kategoria:OC Chye Kategoria:Lir Kategoria:American Alsatian Kategoria:Americany Alsatiany Kategoria:Badacz Gór Kaledońskich Kategoria:Badacze Gór Kaledońskich Kategoria:Animator Kategoria:Animatorka Kategoria:Suczki Kategoria:Suczka Kategoria:Sunia Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Dziewczyna Kategoria:Dziewczynki Kategoria:Dziewczęta Kategoria:Ekipa Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Ekipa Kategoria:Duże psy Kategoria:Rzadka rasa Kategoria:Rzadkie rasy Kategoria:Piesek pierwszego pokolenia Kategoria:Nastolatki Kategoria:Nastolatka Kategoria:Duża suczka Kategoria:Mieszkaniec bazy Psiego Patrolu Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Zatoki Przygód